Original Song
by penguinfluff
Summary: "I wrote this song… for Kurt" Blaine explained, smiling, "It's called Not Alone."


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction I've ever written so I'm still really new at this.**

**This is my version of the one thing on my season three wishlist: that Blaine sings "Not Alone" to Kurt in glee club. In this fic he wrote it, hence the name 'original song' (:**

_**Bold Italics **_**are the lyrics, **_Italics _**are Kurt's thoughts. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue? I've been working on an original song for sectionals, I think it may be good enough…" Blaine fidgeted in his seat; he didn't like sitting down for so long.<p>

Kurt gave him a confused glance. _He never told me he was working on a song; we should've been working on it together. _Blaine gave him a reassuring squeeze before letting go of his hand and walking down to the front.

"Let's hear it!" Mr. Shue answered; a little apprehensive because as far as he knew, this was Blaine's first attempt at writing a song, and he knew how badly first attempts could go.

"I wrote this song… for Kurt" Blaine explained, smiling, "It's called _Not Alone." _Kurt shifted in his chair, his eyes widening. Sure, he had expected the song to be written for him, after all, most people in this club seemed to write songs for their significant others, but hearing it out loud made his heart leap.

Blaine sat down at the piano as Brad stepped away. He started playing, his hands gliding over the keys.

_**I've been alone**_

_**Surrounded by darkness**_

_**I've seen how heartless **_

_**The world can be**_

Kurt forgot to breathe for a few seconds. _The dance… his father... _All the pieces of Blaine Kurt had come to know that he had desperately tried to hide around the others came flooding into Kurt's thoughts.

_**And I've seen you crying**_

_**You felt like it's hopeless **_

Kurt looked straight at Blaine, who met his glance. They stared at each other as Blaine continued to sing. _Prom… being forced to transfer… Karofsky... _Every moment Kurt had felt hopeless in the last year, Blaine had been there for him. Even when Pip Pip Hooray took a downturn over the summer, Blaine was there, always listening, always loving.

_**I'll always do my best**_

_**To make you see**_

_**Baby you're not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing**_

_**Can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

Kurt began to cry silently. _love you I love you I love you _was all Kurt could think anymore. He broke out of his trance for a minute to see how the rest of the club was reacting. Rachel had put her head onto Finn's shoulder and had a goofy grin on her face, or at least he imagined one as they were sitting in front of him. Santana was staring right at Brittany, who didn't seem to notice. Tina and Mike were holding hands and Mike was playfully kissing her cheek.

_**Now I know it ain't easy**_

_**But it ain't hard trying**_

_**Everytime I see you smiling**_

_**And I feel you so close to me**_

Kurt thought of everything that had happened over the summer. _The late night movies, the countless hours sprawled over his bed reading Vogue, all the outfits he had created Blaine since he couldn't wear the blazer over the summer. The moment he found out Blaine's transfer was official, every kiss, every touch of the fingertips._

_**And you tell me**_

_**Baby you're not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing**_

_**Can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

Kurt, in that moment, realized that he desperately wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine, that it doesn't matter what they'll face in the future because they'll have each other and that's all that really matters. He felt incredibly cheesy for thinking like that, but it didn't really matter anymore, he had found what he had needed all along.

_**I still have trouble**_

_**I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes**_

_**I look for reasons**_

_**But I don't need 'em**_

_**All I need is to look in your eyes**_

Blaine sang directly to Kurt at this point, gazing at each other from across the room. Kurt had never felt so sure of his love for Blaine. He took a moment to appreciate the passion Blaine had when he was singing. Sure, he always put all his energy into a performance, but there was something different about this song. Pure honesty and emotion poured out of this song. _I'm never having a stupid fight with you ever again. Why were we even fighting in the first place? We're both amazingly talented, everyone knows that… _Kurt left his thoughts to watch Blaine perform the rest of the song.

_**And I realize**_

_**Baby I'm not alone **_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**_

_**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true **_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_

_**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**You know our love is all we need**_

_**Our love is all we need**_

_**To make it through**_

Blaine finished the song with his head down, looking at the keys. Everyone remained silent, not sure whether to applaud or not. Puck began the clapping, quickly wiping the tears away before anyone could notice. Everyone else erupted in applause except Kurt, who just continued to stare at Blaine, tears rolling down his cheek. Blaine smiled at everyone, but really only wanted to look up at Kurt.

"That was… wow Blaine" Mr. Shue said pleasantly surprised at Blaine's songwriting ability, walking over and patting Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine nodded and stood up, making his way back to his seat next to Kurt. Kurt couldn't look at Blaine so kept his eyes to the front as Mr. Shue talked about Sectionals, the possibility of using Blaine's song and finally dismissing everyone.

As everyone left the choir room, Blaine and Kurt stayed put.

"Are you OK Kurt? It was really hard to judge your reaction from down there, and you wouldn't even look at me on my way up here… was it too much?" Blaine asked shakily.

"No," Kurt said, "It was perfect." He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you," he mumbled, against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine responded, smiling and kissing Kurt one more time before taking his hand.

"Let's go home" Kurt said, standing up and dragging Blaine along with him. Blaine let out a quiet laugh before following his boyfriend out of the choir room and to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**reviews would be loved :3**

**I want to know what you thought! **


End file.
